5 ans plus tard
by meigetsu
Summary: chap 12! J'quitte Kai pour m'occuper de Duo et Heero!
1. Default Chapter

5 ans plus tard  
  
auteur:Sam e-mail:idilique@hotmail disclamer:les persos sont po à moi, Snif! Critique: Moi perso j'trouve que ça va comme fic... Sinon à vous de voir!  
  
D vs b _Bonjour cher beybladeur et chère beybladeuse, aujourd'hui nous allons acceuillir 2 équipe d'exeption: les Blade Breakers et les Demolitions boys, ça fait en effet 5 ans que nous n'avions pas vu ces 2 équipes et, aujourd'hui, nous allons enfin voir les progrès qu'on fait les 2 équipe! On les applaudis bien fort!"  
  
Deux équipes venaient d'apparaitrent, une de chaque côter du Blade stadium. On pouvait noter plusieurs changements dans une des 2 équipes; les Blade Breakers; Tyson avait maintenant un T-shirt rouge sur un pantalon bleu, ses cheveux lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos.  
  
De son côter, Ray avait enfin trouvé ce que voulait dire "se couper les cheveux", car sa longue natte ne lui arrivait plus qu'aux genoux. Il portait toujours son éternel kimono.  
  
Max et Kenny, quand à eux, avait toujours les même coiffure et les même vêtements, mais la technique de jeu de Max avait beaucoup évoluée.  
  
Kai était surement le plus changé des 4 autres; les triangles bleus sur ses joue était maintenant racordé et ses cheveux lui arrivait aux épaules devant et aux fesses derière. Il semblait beaucoup plus souple et agile, ce qui se reflètait dans les formes de son corp. Ses vêtements quant à eux était composer d'un débardeur noir uni en tissu et d'un pantalon, large, lui aussi noir en tissu ainsi q'une ceinture en tissu. Il semblait beaucoup plus sociable qu'avant et son spèctre avait réévoluer [1]  
  
Les Blade Breakers parlait pour le moment entre eux:  
  
Max:_Vous pensez qu'on va les battre?  
  
Tyson:_Evidament! Pourquoi croit-tu que nous nous appelons les Blade Breakers?  
  
Max:_Tu as surement raison!  
  
Ray:_Je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie mais les matchs commences!  
  
Tyson:_ooooooooooops! c'est vrai!  
  
Ray:_^_^'  
  
Max;_^_^'  
  
Kai:_...  
  
Ray:_Eh, Kai, ça va? T'as rien dit depuis qu'on est arrivés!  
  
Kai:_ C'est rien...  
  
Kenny:_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait quand même que quelqu'un se décide à y aller!  
  
Ray:_Qui?  
  
Tyson:_ Moi, moi, moi! S'il te plait Kenny!!!(Et là il lui fait les super yeux de bambi force 3! ^_^)  
  
Kenny:_ Si tu veux! (soupir)  
  
Tyson se leva pour faire face à son adversaire; Tala.  
  
Arbitre:_ Bon, vous êtes prets? 3...2...1...Hyper vitesse!!!  
  
Les deux toupie se lancèrent dans l'arène, chacune cherchant à aller plus vite que l'autre.  
  
Tala:_Bon, asser joué, il est temps d'en finir! Wolborg!  
  
Tyson:_ Dragoon! Attaque tempète! Grouille!!!!!!!!  
  
Les deux toupies se cognèrent avec force, il y eu un nuage de fumer, aveuglant chaques persones se trouvant dans l'arène. Quand la fumer se dispersat enfin, les deux toupies tournaient encore faiblement, malheureusement, celle de Tyson s'arretta avant celle de Tala qui stopa quelques secondes après.  
  
Arbitre:_Et le vainqueur est... Tala des Demolition Boys, ce qui nous fait 1 à 0!  
  
Tyson ramassa tristement sa toupie et retourne vers son équipe.  
  
Tyson:_Je...désolé, je n'ai pas gagné...  
  
Max:_ Ne t'inquiète pas, idiot! On ne t'en veut pas!  
  
Tyson:_Merçi!^ ^ Arbitre:_ Et on dirait que c'est Ray qui va jouer cette 2e manche... Tiens, non, c'est Max! Vas-y Max! Et de l'autnre côter c'est... Spencer! Tiens, non, Bryan, non Spencer, non Ian, mais ils vont se décider, oui? Ah, c'est Ian qui va jouer cette 2e manche, on l'applaudit bien fort!  
  
Ian à Max:_ Apprete toi à mordre la poussière!  
  
Max:_ Si n'a pas l'air de connaitre mon Draciel! Sinon, tu ne dirais pas ce genre de truc, pauvre minable!  
  
Arbitre:_ Olala, on dirait que Max a reprit du poil de la bète! Et pas qu'un peu!!!!! Bon, prèts? 3...2...1...hyper vitesse!  
  
Les deux toupies arrivèrent dans l'arène avec un bruit mat, Max prit directement Ian en chasse, le cognant de toute part.  
  
Max:_ Alors, comme ça je vais mordre la poussière, hein? Tu vas regretter tes paroles!  
  
Max fit faire un virage à sa toupie pour foncer dans la toupie de Ian, celle-çi essaya d'ésquiver mais ce fut pour mieux se prendre la toupie de Max.  
  
Ian:_ Noooooooooon  
  
Max:_ Si, dit adieu à ta toupie, j'éspère que tu n'y tenait pas trop! Draciel, tremblement, maintenant!!!!!!  
  
Draciel créa un énorme tremblement qui détruisit toute l'arène en un coup sans sembler affecter le moins du monde la toupie de Max. Bientot la toupie de Ian ne fut plus qu'un petit tas de poussière.  
  
Arbitre:_ E...Eh bien, Max a reprit du poil de la bète! Jamais vu ça! 1/1! Egalité!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Un tonerre d'applaudissement retentit des tribune, Max reprit sa toupie en main et la brandit vers le plublic, victorieux, avant de retourner près de son équipe.  
  
Tyson:_ Waouh, Max; quel match super!!!!!  
  
Max:_ pfffffff c'était lui qui était minable!  
  
Ray: _ Max, arrete de jouer les rabat-joie!  
  
Max: _ pfffffffffffff  
  
Kenny: _ Je croirais avoir Kai devant moi!  
  
Ray: _ Bon, Kai ça ne te dérange pas si je joue la dernière manche?  
  
Kai:_ ...  
  
Ray:_ KAI!!! ALLO LA TERRE!!! MARRE, MOI DE PARLER à DES MUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Max: _ :o  
  
Tyson: _ :o  
  
Kenny: _ :o  
  
Ray:_ Déso, mais fallait qu'ça sorte un jours!  
  
Kai:_ ...  
  
Ray: _Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer je vais le tuer Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer je vais le tuer Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer je vais le tuerJe vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer je vais le tuerJe vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer je vais le tuer Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer je vais le tuer Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer je vais le tuer Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer je vais le tuer Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer je vais le tuerJe vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer je vais le tuer! Bon, moi, j'y vais!  
  
Arbitre:_ Et c'est Ray qui va jouer cette dernière manche contre spencer!  
  
Spencer:_ Prèts pour ta défaite?  
  
Ray:_ Quelle défaite?  
  
Spencer:_ Celle que je vais te faire subir...  
  
Ray:_ Oh, je tremble de peur!  
  
Arbitre: Près? Hyper vitesse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Deux toupies était à présent dans l'arène, l'une cherchant à détruire l'autre, et l'autre chercheant à ne pas se faire détruire (pas fou, non!) Celle de Ray tenta un virage trop sec et se retrouva en dessous de celle de Spencer.  
  
Ray((chuchote)):_ Ksôôôôôôôôô... Spencer:_ Tu comprend maintenant de quelle défaite je parlais?  
  
Ray:_ Ah, tu crois ça?  
  
Spencer:_ Hein?  
  
Ray:_ Driger, vas-y! Montre-leurs ce que tu sais faire!!!!!!  
  
Spencer:_ machinbrol(ça peut arriver à tout le monde d'oublier le nom de son spèctre, non?), riposte!  
  
Mais le spèctre de Spencer qui était très rancunnier decida qu'il ne sortirait plus tant que son maitre ne se souviendrais pas de son nom! Non mais sans blague!( Il abuse, non?)  
  
Ray put profiter de ce désavantage pour lancer son attaque en plein dans la gueule du ledit, machinbrol.(Oui, bon, je sais.)  
  
Malheureusement, Driger ne tournait plus que faiblement et la secousse arreta les deux toupies.  
  
Arbitre:_ Et... c'est incroyable; égalité!!!!  
  
Kai:_ Bon, c'est à moi  
  
A suivre  
  
[1]: Pour ceux qui n'était pas au courant; Dranzer avait déja évoluer dans le combat contre les Majestic.  
  
2e chapitre: "mais qu'est-ce-qui lui prend!!?" auteur:Sam e-mail:idilique disclamer: j'ai toujours aucun perso à moi. Critique: j'aime pas ce chapitre, je sais po pourquoi, je l'aime po, c'est tout. Là-dedans on dirait que l'auteur, c'est la débile en puissance! genre:humour mais pas trop, ça reste réaliste. base: beyblade  
  
Kai s'avenca vers l'arène; il n'était pas sûr de lui et le fait que son adsersaire soit Bryan ne risquait pas d'arranger les choses...  
  
Bryan:_ Tiens, tiens, le petit capitaine...  
  
Kai:_ oui, et toi tu l'es pas! (un capitaine, faut suivre un peu, les enfants!)  
  
Bryan:_ Tu vas payer ces paroles...  
  
Kai:_ Comme Max?  
  
Bryan:_...heuuuuuu...(Faut pas en demmander trop à sa petite cervelle, sinon il dijoncte...  
  
Arbitre:_ Bon, c'est fini, les piplettes? L'arbitre se fit fusiller de 2 regard-de-le-mort-qui-tue, made by Herro [1] (pô bon pour la santé, ça...). Heeeeeeeu...3...2...1...Hyper vitesse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bryan lanca sa toupie en un lancé parfait tandis que Kai rata presque l'arène et manqua de tomber à cause du recul. (Pas de panique, les enfants, il bluffe!) Bryan, lui, ni vit que du feu! (Mais qu'il est bète, mais qu'il est bète!) Et en quelques secondes il était passé de; super stressé à c'est cool, je fonce tout droit et je l'éclate; simple! (Concour: trouver plus bète que ça!)  
  
La toupie de Bryan foncat sur celle de Kai qui, on l'a tous deviné, (les autres ils ont gagné le concour...) évita à la perfection. (Ben tiens!) Bryan, fit un éffort considérable, et déduit que, logiquement, Kai n'était pas si nul que ça donc (roulement de tambour!) IL BLUFFE!!!!(Bravo Bryan -_- '! On a tous compris ça depuis une demi heure, mais c'est pas grave!) Breeeeeeeeef, après cet éfort sur-humain, Bryan se rendit compte que sa toupie ne tournait presque plus... Kai ayant évidament profité du moment pour martyriser la toupie de Bryan  
  
Bryan en chuchotant: ksoooooooo [2]  
  
Kai: C'est maintenance que tu t'en rends compte?  
  
Bryan: Grrrrrr  
  
Bryan lancat un regards vers le public mais tout les regard était fixé sur les bô yeux de Kai ou... Un peu plus bas que le dos... (Ooooooh, les pitits pervers'_'). Kai, pas du tout gené par les regard dont il était la cible, tentat une aproche de la toupie de Bryan dans la net attention de la briser, de la déchiquter de la réduire en miettes de la couvrire de sauce tomate, et puis de la boufer.( Oui, bon, on va s'arreter à; "la réduire en miettes...)  
  
Malheureusement, Bryan qui avait repéré la tentive d'assassinat à sa toupie (tsssss-_-'). Décidat que le match allait terminer içi et maintenant!  
  
Bryan: Attaque!!!!! Transpèrce-le!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Un grand oiseaux sortit de la toupie de Bryan pour foncer sur Kai qui se fit transpercer. Kai faillit hurler mais se retint juste à temps. Il se releva et regarda Bryan droit dans les yeux.  
  
Kai: T'es vraiment obligé de blesser les gens pour gagner? Tu aura beau ((aie)) dire ce que tu veux, ((aie))tu es un nul et tu le reste((aie))ra!  
  
Kai: Dranzer!!!!!!!!!!( aie!) Roulade!!!!!  
  
Le Dranzer de Kai sortit de sa toupie et fit une roulade jusq'à la toupie de Bryan, les yeux de Kai devinrent rouge, malheureusement, Bryan arriva à éviter, mais, Kai ferma les yeux et sembla se concentrer à l'extrème. Sa toupie augmenta encore de vitesse et fayit (l'orthographe...) détruire celle de Bryan mais, juste avant, Kai se plia en deux son visage crispé par la douleur. Tout le monde crut que sa toupie allait dévier de trajectoire mais non! La toupie de Kai resta sur sa lancée et percuta celle de Bryan en plein fouet. La fumé se disperca et on put constater les dégat; le stadium était en miettes! La toupie de Kai tournait toujours, tranquillement installée sur un endroit resté plat tandis qu'on ne voyait même plus où pouvais bien être la toupie de Bryan (Tas de poussière à droite ou tas de poussière à gauche?heuuuuuuuuuu...)  
  
Arbitre_Et la victoire est pour Kai! Ce qui fait 2+1/2 à 1+1/2 pour les Blade Breakers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
À suivre  
  
[1]:gundam wing  
  
[2]: merde en Japonais.  
  
Chapitre 3 Belle blessure!  
  
auteur:Sam e-mail:idilique dislamer: toujours le même! Au fait, je sais pas comment ça s'écrit "disclamer" alors ne vous moquer pas! Critique: Beurk! Ces temps çi je fait que de la merde! J'ai eu des review qui disait que ma fic est bien mais moi j'aime pas. genre:yaoi, serieux. base: beyblade Ce chapitre contient des propos yaoi, si ça vous dérange, ces passage sont en gras.  
  
Un tonnerre d'aplaudisement retentit des tribunes mais, on sentait bien que c'était plus pour Max et Kai que pour les autres...  
  
Kai retourna lentement vers son banc, il sentait bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à l'hotel Mais il ne voulais rien laisser paraitre.  
  
Max_ Kai! Quel match super!  
  
Tyson_Ouais!  
  
Kenny_Superbe!  
  
Kai_ Merc...Aie!  
  
Ray_ Kai, ça va aller?  
  
Kai_Ou...ouaie!  
  
Ray eu un moment de panique; Un craquement sinistre venait de retentir des côtes de Kai, il ne semblait pas en très bon état...Sans lui demmander son avis, Ray pris à moitié Kai sur son dos lui otant par la même ocasion une douleur énorme. Kai leva la tête et le regarda:  
  
Kai_Merci!  
  
*Ray((pense))_Qu'est-ce-qu'il est mignon comme ça... On doit se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus... Oh mais à quoi je pense moi! Il faut que je me calme, là! Si je tombais amoureux de Kai toute notre amitié tombrais en miettes...  
  
Max_ C'est pas qu' c'est pas mignon tout ça ((BONG)) (Bruit que font les poing de Kai et Ray sur la tête à Max) mais on devrait aller à l'hotel, Kai ne vas pas très bien!  
  
Kai_Ben voyons! je vais très bien!  
  
Ray_ On peut voir ça oui!  
  
Kai_C'est b...Gnf!  
  
Kai venait de tonber à genoux, plier en deux son visage était déformé par la douleur atroce et des larmes (de douleur) aparaissait au coin de ses yeux. Ray s'abaissa immédiatement et le raprochat de lui, Kai se laissa faire (il a le choix?) Les Blade breakers aprochèrent à leur tour et purent voir Kai se faire complètement monter sur le dos de Ray.  
  
Max_ Kai, ca va?!  
  
Kai_ Ouais, ca peut aller.  
  
Tyson_ Ben voyons!  
  
Ray_ Je remet la proposition de Max en cause, et si on rentrait?  
  
Tyson_on doit attendre mr Dirkerson, c'est lui qui a les clés...  
  
Ray_me***  
  
Tyson_tu l'as dit!  
  
Max_ Le voilà!  
  
En effet mr Dirkerson venait d'apparaitre. A son air inquiet on pouvait deviner qu'il avait vu le match, Bryan/Kai. Et le fait que Kai soit sur le dos de Ray sans pouvoir bouger n'arangait pas les choses...  
  
Mr Dirkerson_ Oh mon dieu! Kai, ca va?  
  
Kai_ ...Ouais...  
  
Tyson_ Ne l'écouter pas, mr Dirkerson, Kai préferait mourir plutot que d'avouer qu'il a mal.  
  
Kai_ Ce coup là, tu me le payera!  
  
Tyson ne répondit rien, plus par respet qu'autre chose. Pendant ce temps Ray essayait à grand peine de ne pas gémir quand il sentait Kai se frotter contre lui, ou plutot une partie du corps en particulier...^ ^Alors quand Kai eu une nouvelle secousse et se mit à califourchon sur lui., il eu l'impression qu'un essin d'abeille était en train de voler dans son estomat. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'hotel sans que Ray ne saute sur Kai. Les Bladebreakers purent découvrir un grand salon dans lequel tronait principalement un grand sofa couleur sang.  
  
A suivre  
  
chap 4 coup de téléphone et gros ennuis  
  
auteur:Sam e-mail:idilique disclamer: ça change pas! Critique: bof! Mais c'est mon chapitre préferé! Je me suis super bien amusé en l'écrivant! genre: yaoi. base: beyblade Ce chapitre contient des propos yaoi, si ça vous dérange, ces passage sont en gras. Mais je crois que je me fatigue pour rien...  
  
Tyson_ Aujourd'hui, on devait aller à une fète... Kai ça te dérange si on y va sans toi?  
  
Kai voulut répondre que, oui, ça le dérangait car il n'avait plus vu ses cohéquipier depuis 5 ans et qu'il avait quelque chose à leur dire mais il avait une reputation à défendre. À contre coeur, il dit.  
  
Kai_ Non, pas du tout, vas-y.  
  
Tyson_Merci! Il y en a d'autre que ça n'interesse pas?  
  
Max_Moi ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortit, désolé, Kai.  
  
Kai*levant les yeux au ciel* _Je peux me débrouiller seul!  
  
Kenny_Je ne sais pas... Kai devrait voir un medecin...  
  
Kai_Ca ira, je te dit!  
  
Kenny_oh! Bah...Alors je viens!  
  
Ray_Je n'ai pas envie de sortir, Tyson, désolé mais je préfere rester.  
  
Tyson_ C'est rien! Si tu n'a pas envie de venir, ne viens pas.  
  
Kai_Dit Ray, c'est pas pour dire mais j'aimerais bien que tu me depose.  
  
Ray_ Tu peux marcher?  
  
Kai_Ah ton avis?  
  
Ray_ Tu vois ca me rassure pas du tout.  
  
Tyson *déjà hors de la salle* _ On y va!  
  
Ray_Ok!  
  
Ray à Kai_ Attends!  
  
Ray pris Kai par la taille et essaiya de ne pas lui faire mal en le descendant de son dos. Une fois remit sur la terre ferme, Kai essayat vainement de marcher mais perdit l'équilibre et serai tombé si Ray ne l'avait pas ratraper à temps. Ray sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsqu'il vit un des endroit où il avait poser sa main pour le ratraper(juste en-dessous du nombril!). Il voyait Kai de dos mais il pouvait aussi voir le rouge qui pendait au joue de son ami. Aucun des deux ne bougat jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne. Ray lachat Kai à grand regret et le déposa sur le sofa. Il courut répondre au téléphone. Pendant ce temps, Kai réfléchissait.  
  
Kai pense_Pourquoi est-ce-que quand il m'a touché j'ai trouvé ça... Agréable, j'ai eu chaud et froid en même temps et quand il m'a laché j'ai eu une sorte de regret... Je me demande quand même ce qu'il m'a pris de ne pas bouger quand...  
  
Ray_Kai!  
  
Kai_Hn?  
  
Ray_C'est pour toi!  
  
Kai_...!  
  
Kai voulu se lever mais Ray vint et l'aida à marcher jusqu'au téléphone.  
  
Kai_Allo?  
  
Voix_Kai...  
  
Kai_Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez?  
  
Ray fut un peu paniqué par le fait que la voix de Kai était devenue paniquée à l'entente de la voix.  
  
Voix_Tu as interet à faire ce que tu dois faire ou sinon...  
  
Kai_De toute facon je ne le ferais jamais, alors pas la peine de me passer des coup de fil pour me dire de le faire vu que je ne le ferais pas!  
  
Sur ce, Kai racrocha au nez et se tourna vers Ray qui le regagardait avec de gros yeux ronds.  
  
Ray_Qu'est-ce-qu...  
  
Juste à ce moment, la sonerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Ray se leva. Il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit. Il eu à peine le temps de regarder à l'exterieur qu'il se faisait rouler un palot par l'inconnu qui avait sonner quelques minutes auparavant. Il essaya de se liberer mais la poigne de l'inconnu était trop forte et Kai était immobilisé dans le salon. 5min plus tard, l'inconu se decida enfin à lacher un Ray casiment étouffé. Ray eu à peine le temps de reprendre son soufle que l'inconu avait disparu. Il se retourna et put voir Kai qui le regardait avec de gros yeux ronds.  
  
A suivre  
  
Chapitre 5 Galipettes  
  
Auteur:Sam e-mail:idilique disclamer:Rien à moi! Snif :'( critique: celui- la je l'aime! genre: lemon, yaoi. base:beyblade  
  
Dans ce chapitre tout est cochon et yaoi! Alors faite gaffe! Une partie est du fic "pratique" de Matty KakaSaku rulz, je me suis beaucoup inspirée de ce ce fic. Kai pense_ Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé? J'ai du mal à assumer ce que je viens de voir. Ray me regarde, il a l'air étonné que je sois là. Je m'en fiche qu'il soit étonné, je sens une douleur se propager en moi alors que je revois la scène dans ma tête. Ray est fort, s'il avait voulu se degager, il aurait pu. J'ai du mal à m'empecher de pleurer, maintenant je suis sûr que j'aime Ray, cette conclusion me fait mal au coeur, je vais encore devoir l'oublier...  
  
Ray mit une main sur sa bouche, Kai l'avait vu embrasser cette personne et maintenat il lui en voulait à vie, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Kai, malgré la tristese qui lui poignardait la poitrine leva les yeux et se prépara à parler.  
  
Kai_ ...  
  
Ray_Arrete, c'est pas ce que tu crois!  
  
Kai_ Qu'est-ce-que je crois? Laisse-moi tranquille!  
  
Kai marcha vers l'escalier mais deux mains le retinrent.  
  
Ray_Laissent-moi t'expliquer!  
  
Kai_...Dégage!  
  
Kai tentat de se liberer mais Ray le tenait fermement. Kai finit par se résigner à se liberer et tournat la tête vers Ray.  
  
Kai_explique-toi!  
  
Kai avait à peine finit sa phrase que Ray avait posées ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'avait plaqué sur le mur. Kai voulu se dégager mais Ray avait trop de prise pour qu'il puisse faire un geste. Ray commenca à enlever la ceinture de Kai qui était toujours immobiliser. Kai poussa un grognement de protestation mais ne bouga pas. Ray s'attaqua ensuite au debardeur qui s'envola bientot à l'autre bout de la pièce. En sentant de l'air sur sa poitrine, Kai essayat à nouveau de se liberer. Il gardait toujours les lèvres closes pour ne pas que Ray puisse en profiter un peu plus, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais il ne voulait pas que Ray "s'amuse" avec lui alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il avait une petite amie. Ray ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, poussa asser fort sur le ventre de Kai pour le faire hurler, ça marcha à merveille, Kai hurla de douleur et Ray en profita pour passer sa langue dans sa bouche. Kai sentit la langue tiède de Ray s'enfoncer dans sa bouche, insensible au carresse que Ray lui procurait il lui mordit la langue, il sentit le liquide chaud se répendre. Ray eu un grognement de colère et abatit sa main sur le visage de Kai. Celui-çi poussa un gémissement de douleur. Ray sentit que le pantalon de Kai le genait pour ses "projets", il pensa que Kai ne serait pas "gené" de cette charge en moins... Bref, le pantalon de Kai se retrouva lui aussi à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ray essaya de "profiter" un peu plus de Kai mais celui-ci bougait beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse le "toucher". Il se retourna pour mieux le "voir". Kai rougit. Ray se placa à califourchon sur lui.  
  
Ray_Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais rougir!  
  
Kai en rougissant encore plus_Dégage  
  
Ray_Tu rêve!  
  
Il essaya de passer doucement ses mains sur les fesses de Kai mais celui-ci bougait trop pour ça.  
  
Ray_On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.  
  
((point de vue de Kai)) Il me pousse en arrière, je tourne la tête pour voir où il m'emmène, je vois un tuyau qui sort du mur il me plaque dessus et m'attache avec ma ceinture. Il m'enlace. Merde! Moi qui comptais sur mes mains pour le repousser! J'essaye de le botter mais il évite les coups. Tout un coup, il attrape ma jambe et commence à la carresser.  
  
Kai_Va en enfer!  
  
Ray_Je me reserverais cet honneur!  
  
Il commence à embraser ma cheville, il remonte ma jambe. Je dois m'empecher de gémir mais c'est trop dur. Sa langue est à présent sur ma cuisse.  
  
Kai_ Ray, arr...Oh bon DIEU!  
  
Je gémis alors qu'il me prend dans sa bouche, les murs tournent autour de moi quand je sens sa langue me carresser doucement. Je veux détacher mes mains pour pouvoir le retirer, c'est vraiment trop humilliant! Je bouge et il me mordille doucement pour m'en passer l'envie. Je sens ses mains qui remontent sur mes hanches, il commence un inssuportable mouvement de va-et- viens, je voudrais detacher mes mains pour lui faire aller plus vite, mais elles sont trop bien attachée. Il remonte vers mon visage et m'embrasse, il recule et me souris.  
  
Ray_J'espère que ça te plait, car ce n'est pas fini!  
  
Il écarte les doits de sa mains et en met un dans mon entrée. Je grimaçe alors qu'il pousse dessus. Il commençe à faire des va-et-viens avec. Je suis pris entre la douleur et un insuportable plaisir. Il ajoute un second doigt au premier.  
  
J'hurle lorsqu'il effleure quelque chose, à l'intérieur de moi. Je le sent sourire et il l'effleure à nouveau. Bientôt, je ne suis plus capable de former des mots. Je suis couvert de sueur, gémissant et haletant. Les deux doigts sont devenus trois et je suis si près de l'orgasme que je ne peut plus ouvrir les yeux de peur que tout celà ne soit qu'un rêve. Un sale rêve, mais un rêve.  
  
Je n'avais pas remarquer que Ray avait retiré ses doigts ou qu'il s'était relevé. Je reste là, toujours haletant. Je le regarde. Il a terminer de se dévètir. Il se met à genoux entre mes jambes, souleve doucement mes hanches et se positione.  
  
Il entre doucement en moi. J'ai le souffle coupé à cause du changement de grosseur. Le temps qu'il soit entré complètement, je recommencais à haleter. Il commençe à faire des mouvements de va-et-viens. Il se penche et m'embrasse de nouveau. Mais je n'essaye pas de le mordre. Je veut qu'il m'embrasse.  
  
Il frôle la même chose que tout à l'heure et je gémis dans sa bouche. Chaque fois qu'il bouge, ça me fait le même effet. Sa bouche laisse la mienne et il commençe à lècher ma clavicule. Je met mes jambes autours de lui, essayant de le faire aller plus fort et plus rapidement. Il laisse échapper un rire doux et m'embrasse de nouveau.  
  
Nous sommes maintenant les deux en train de gémir. Ray s'enfonçe en moi et ma respiration devient irrégulière. J'éjacule pour la deuxième fois de la soirée avec un gémissement étranglé. Je sent tous mes muscles se contracter et le sperme chaud entre nous deux. Je sent Ray éjaculer en moi.  
  
Il s'écroule sur moi, les yeux fermés. Nous sommes épuisés et halentants. Il se lève lentement et libére mes mains, il me transporte ensuite dans ma chambre. Je met mes bras autours de son cou, mes doigts dans ses cheveux et je m'endors, épuisé.  
  
A suivre 


	2. chap 6

6e chap  
  
E-mail: idilique@hotmail.com  
  
Disclamer: rien à moi!  
  
déso si les 5 1er chap était dans un seul (si quelqu'un a lu...) Mais j'avais vraiment la flemme de les mettre tous séparement. Si dans les critique je met que j'ai recu des review c'est parce que ma fic était déjà parue sur d'autres sites, si le pseudo c'est Sam, c'est parce que j'ai vite fait un copier/coller du dernier site où je l'avais mise. Voilà! j'ai expliqué toute mes gaffes, en fait je crois que c'est moi qui suis vraiment nulle... Je me suis trop marrer en écrivant ce chapitre: c'était vraiment trop marrant! genre:yaoi, lime, serieux. base: beyblade Sinon y'a du yaoi et des choses un peu "osées" dans ce chapitre (pour changer du précedent)!  
  
((Point de vue général))  
  
Kai se reveilla le 1er avec un mal de tête incroyable (et surtout un manque de tenue incroyable...) Il lanca un regard vers Ray, toujours endormi. Une douleur lancinante se déclancha dans ses hanches, le faisant retomber directement sur le lit à côté de Ray. Celui-ci poussa un grognement et bouga dans son sommeil. Kai réfléchit à la manière dont il allait affronter Ray mais la douleur qu'il ressentait ajoutée à celle qui tyranisait ses côtes le firent tomber de fatigue à côté de Ray.  
  
Ray se réveilla une bonne heure plus tard avec l'envie profonde de recommencer ce qu'il avait fait hier...(^ ^) Il jeta un oeil vers Kai. C'était fou ce qu'il pouvait être beau: si le capitaine était déja bien foutu avant, là, il était presque à la notion du corps parfait. Il s'approcha et passa doucement ses mains sur les fesses de Kai: waouh! Il recomenca ce geste plusieurs fois. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il lacha à grand regrets le corps de Kai et se leva pour aller fermer la porte à clé; Kai allait avoir une drôle de surprise quant il allait se reveiller. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Kai avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait par derrière se lever pour aller fermer la porte. (On se demande qu'elle partie du corps il regarde...) Une fois la porte fermer Ray se retourna pour voir Kai le regarder. Ray sourit.  
  
Ray_ Bien dormit?  
  
Kai #rougissant#_Ou...Oui... '  
  
Ray sentit les bord de sa bouche se retroussés à nouveau en un sourire. Il était vraiment trop mignon avec ses joues en feu comme ça! Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le reveil qui était là et déglutit, 4h du matin. Il avait dormi environ 8h. Il se baissa pour ramasser leurs vêtements qu'il avait monté en même temps que Kai, une fois qu'il les eut tous ramassés, il lança les siens à Kai.  
  
Ray_ Mets ça! Tu vas attraper froid sinon, il ne fait pas chaud!  
  
Kai_ Ok, il n'y a pas un chau...Atchaa!  
  
Ray_ T'as attrapé un rhume! Tu ferais mieux de ne pas aller t'entrainer!  
  
Kai_ Mais non! Tu ((aaa...)) Raconte ((tchaa!)) n'importe quoi!  
  
Kai pris ses vêtements en vitesse et se rhabilla. Une fois couvert,il voulu sortir mais deux mains le retinrent par les épaules.  
  
Ray#en l'embrassant#_ Donne-moi au moins ça!  
  
Kai se laissa embrasser, en profitant pour jouer avec la langue de Ray. Après avoir tout à fait exploré sa bouche, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Ray et sortit dehors.  
  
Le reste de l'équipe arriva un bon 10 minutes plus tard completement crevés, Ray dût casiment les porter dans leurs lit pour qu'ils ne s'endorment pas sur le parquet. Pendant ce temps, Kai était dehors et n'avait plus du tout froid. (Très logique tout ça!) Par contre, il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire avec les Blade Breakers: avant, il les aurait déjà envoyé s'entrainer depuis un bon bout de temps, mais là... Il ne les avait plus vu depuis 5 ans et il y avait la "chose"... Il ne savait pas s'il devait faire comme avant ou les laisser faire... Bon, on verait bien; s'ils se debrouillent bien tout seul, il les laisserait tranquille, sinon, il faudrait recomencer comme avant... Kai sourit interieurement, comment voulait-t'il qu'ils soient devenu plus responsable alors qu'il avait même oublié de demander si ils avient un match bientôt. Il se leva et se diriga vers l'hotel qui les hebergeaient.  
  
pendant ce temps, Ray refléchissait à la façon dont Kai allait réagir... A son avis, il n'aurait pas dû faire ça mais il lui était incapable de penser qu'il ne l'********* plus. Après tout, il n'avait qu'a s'expliquer. Il sourit et alla retrouver Kai.  
  
bah, voila la fin de ce chapitre que j'ai completement baclé et qui est beaucoup trop court. 


	3. chap 7 ou 3 selon les goût

7e chap  
  
auteur: lyoo e-mail: idilique@hotmail.com disclamer: rien à moi mais dans le prochain chap je mettrai peut être quelqu'un... je dois taper la confrontation ray/kai mais je veux pas! Alors ce sera pas mal baclé! Je préviens! Sino bonne lecture! ;)  
  
pov de Ray  
  
_Hyper vitesse!  
  
Je regarde ma toupie dévaler l'arène, je devrais peut être remplacer l'anneau d'attaque. Peut être...  
  
_Ray?  
  
Kai? Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là? Je me le demande... Tu n'a pas du tout l'air gené. Tu t'approche et commence à parler, heureusement, je ne me sentait pas capable de parler après... ça, je me demande bien pourquoi je suis coincé tout un coup...  
  
_salut! Je veux juste mettre les choses au point, tu fait ce que tu veux et moi aussi de mon côté.  
  
waouh! T'as pas mis beaucoup de temps pour dire tout ça! Tu t'es déjà retourné et t'aprète à partir, ah, oui, je dois te prévenir pour le match dans 3 jours, encore un match pour rien... Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de tout ces match pour rien... Mais bon, il le faut bien! je t'anonce la nouvelle et rentre à l'hotel, tu me suis.  
  
((2 mois plus tard))  
  
((pov de Kai))  
  
Après avoir gagner tout ces put*** de match amicals, on a enfin un tournoi en vue. Manque de pot, on tombe sur les personnes qu'on préferent: les Démolition borg! Génial! On va encore se casser le cul à trouver un entrainement qui nous menerait à la victoire!  
  
déso, je dois m'arreter là, mais la suite viendra bientot! clé et qui est beaucoup trop court. 


	4. chap 8 ou 4

Chap 7  
  
Saya  
  
auteur lyoo e-mail: idilique@hotmail.com disclamer: rien à moi sauf qui aura un nouveaux perso dedans. (ki sera à moi)  
  
je vais essayer de me ratraper su chap précédent qui était beaucoup trop court! Sinon bonne lecture!  
  
((point de vue de Kai)) le tournoi est arriver, Kenny est en train de sauter un peu partout, il est variment idiot de s'ernever comme ça! C'est même pas lui qui joue! Je jourai en 3e, pour changer! Enfin, je peux être content de jouer! pauvre petit Max! Il ne pourra même pas jouer! Le bus qui nous ammenait au stade avait un buffet interieur, il aurait fallu qu'on amène une laisse pour arriver à le retenir! il a vraiment fallu le gifler pour qu'il se calme. (Merci Ray!) C'était un beau stade!! Mais il a encore fallu le détruire, dommage... Il représentait plusieurs montagnes, Ray n'a eu aucun mal à gagner, par contre, Tyson s'est fait écraser en 30 seconde, ça vat encore être à moi de tout redresser! Je joue contre... T'iens, qui est-ce? C'est une fille-plutôt bizare pour une équipe de garçon- elle a la peau couleur sable, elle doit surement être arabe, ses cheveux sont... En fait ils ont 3 couleurs, ils sont séparer en plusieurs mèches, chacune blonde et noire, elle aussi quelques mèches rouges qui lui arrivent jusqu'aux épaules alors que le reste de ses cheveux lui arrivent aux fesses. Elle est plutôt jolie, Tyson bave literalement devant elle. L'arbitre l'annoncce: Saya. C'est ça son nom? Bizare... Elle se prépare, on dirait que ce combat n'est pas assez bien pour elle, elle a l'air sûre d'elle mais ça ne veux rien dire!  
  
_3... 2... 1... Hiper vitesse!  
  
L'arbitre vient d'annoncer le début du match, sa toupie dévale l'arène, on ne la voit presque pas tellement elle est rapide, pas de chance, je sais aller plus vite, mais je ne le fait pas, je veux d'abbord savoir jusqu'où elle peut aller.Elle lève la tête et parle:  
  
_Tu veux voir ce dont je suis capable? D'accord!  
  
Sa toupie augmente encore de vitesse, j'ai du aml à la ratraper, je dois mettre toute ma vitesse en jeu, elle appelle son spèctre, c'et un renard rouge appeler "Laiha". Dranzer sort de sa toupie et... Arrète sa toupie en 5 secondes, elle a l'air ébahie, faut avouer que j'ai fait fort. Nimporte qui serait triste après une telle défaite, mais pas elle. Elle sourit:  
  
_Tu as très bien joué! Je pensais vraiment gagner!  
  
_Hn  
  
Elle revient vers son équipe et moi vers la mienne, je recois des félicitations mais ça m'est égal, j'ai gagner trop facilement et je le sais. Je sort sans un mot en retour. Dehors, Saya parle à Tala, Pour le moment, il crie,n je monte sans un bruit sur un arbre et regarde:  
  
_C'est tout ce que tu savais faire?  
  
_Ca se pourrait.  
  
_Si c'est vraiment ça, tu n'as plus rien à faire içi.  
  
_Je suis bien d'accord, j'éssayerai de trouver autre chose qu'une équipe de nul!  
  
Sur ce, elle s'en va, tête haute, yeux à demi fermés, elle me fait étrengement penser à quelqu'un... (Bah tiens!) Elle se dirige vers l'arbre où je suis percher et... Passe sans me voir pour se diriger vers la forêt à côté, je déscends sans bruit et la suit, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette fille m'intrigue.  
  
voilà! Et j'ai morflé sur ce coup là! J'vous jure que c'est pas facile de taper avec un bras cassé! 


	5. chap 9 ou 5

Chap 9  
  
Saya  
  
auteur lyoo e-mail: idilique@hotmail.com disclamer: rien à moi sauf Saya  
  
qui est cette Saya? Mystère mystère. Dans le dernier chap, je crois qu'il était marqué "chap 7", c'est le 8.  
  
((point de vue de Kai)) Saya s'est arretée au bord d'une cascade, mais... Qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait? Des sortes de voîles tournent autour d'elle, et en 10 seconde, à sa place se trouve une belle louve grise, elle sourit et reprends sa forme humaine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas peur, je m'avance vers elle.  
  
_c'était donc pour ça que tu m'intriguait...  
  
_Tu as vu?!  
  
_...Oui  
  
_Exuse-moi de ne pas te croire mais la seule personne qui as jamais vu ça est partie en courant.  
  
_Ah, bon? Donc Saya la louve lui a fait peur.  
  
_Comment sait-tu que je me transformais en louve?  
  
_Je te l'ai dit, je viens de te voir te transformer!  
  
_...  
  
Saya se mord la langue, ça se voit qu'elle ne veut pas que ça se sache, bon, j'ai vu ce que je voulais voir, je n'ai plus qu'à partir.  
  
_Attends!  
  
Tiens, tu me dit de t'attendre. Bien, si c'est ça que tu veux!  
  
_Je..Je... Je me suis fait virée de mon équipe, est-ce-que...est-ce-que je peux venir dans la tienne?  
  
_Hum, il faut demander au autres mais pour moi, ça me va...  
  
_Merçi!  
  
_...mais tu devras le demander toi!  
  
_oh non!  
  
_oh si!  
  
_T'es méchant!  
  
_peut être...  
  
_... Snif!  
  
_Viens grouille-toi!  
  
Je marche déjà vers l'orée de la forêt, tu me suis. Arriver à l'endroit où sont rester les autres, tu leurs demande, ils ont accepter sans fléchir. Tu referme tellement de mystères, que j'ai bien l'intention de tous les découvrir.  
  
tadaaaaaaaaaaa voilà la fin de ce chap. Il est court maisj'en ai fait 2 aujourd'hui! 


	6. chap 10 ou 6

chap 10  
  
auteur:Miola e-mail:moisamy@hotmail.com disclamer: J'ai que ma petite Saya à moi! Snif!  
  
Cross over dans ce chap!  
  
depuis le moment où Saya était arrivée dans l'équipe, elle n'avait casiment pas parler au reste de l'équipe, ceux-ci ne posait pas de questions mais s'inquietait quand même pour la jeune arabe. Kai aussi avait changé, il passait beaucoup de temps dans la forêt à côté de l'hotel. Il en savait pas pourquoi, mais les animaux commencait à plus l'interesser que les humains, il se mit même à preferer une renarde qu'il voyait souvent à Ray, celui-çi n'avait pas de peine car il sentait bien que c'était juste des pultion qui lui avait fait faire...ça. Saya semblait avoir une certaine affection pour Kai, ils feraient un beau couples, tout les deux. Saya quant à elle, se transformait de plus en plus souvent en louve, chez les Demolitions boys, elle n'avait pas la même libertée, elle ne leur en voulait pas, non, mais la façon dont Tala lui avait parlée l'avait mie hors d'elle. Elle se retransforma en humaine le temps de frapper dans un arbre à côté d'elle. L'arbre tangua et un jeune chat sauvage en tomba, juste sur ses pates. Saya se retransforma en louve le temps de grogner sur le chat qui ne semblait pas decider à bouger d'un poil. Le chat en question avait une odeur étrangement humaine, ce pourrait-il que ce soit un humain transformer? Saya se transforma en humaine, les coin de la bouche du chat s'étirèrent et de la fumée l'entoura, bientot, on put distinguer une forme humaine sous la fumée qui se dispersa:  
  
_Kai!?  
  
Kai, en forme humaine, regarda avec amusement la jeune fille bouche bée devant lui.  
  
_Tu croyais être la seule?  
  
_Euh... Non...Pas vraiment...Mais... ça fait combien de temps que tu as... Enfin... ça?  
  
_Environ 6 mois. Les animaux m'ont parlés d'une fille qui serait voyager entre les dimension, tu sais qui c'est?  
  
_Euh en fait c'est moi mais... TU SAIS PARLER AU ANIMAUX????????  
  
_Je suis grillé!  
  
_Waouh!  
  
_C'est pas beaucoup mieux que de voyager entre les dimentions... VOYAGER ENTRE LES DIMENSIONS???????  
  
_Eh oui!^ ^  
  
_Wa! Tu me montrera?  
  
_Peut être... Je réfléchit...  
  
_...  
  
_Bon, c'est ok!  
  
_^ ^  
  
_Mais c'est toi qui préviens les autres!  
  
_nan!  
  
_si!  
  
_nan!  
  
_si!  
  
_Tu veux passer la nuit à repeter ça?  
  
_Hmf! Bon c'est moi qui dit!*  
  
_Gagné!  
  
_Comment ça "gagné"?  
  
_Comme ça!  
  
_kai...  
  
_Quoi?  
  
_...t'es chiant  
  
_C'est fait exprès!  
  
_... '-_-  
  
_ ^_^  
  
Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers l'hotel, Saya se disant que Kai était beaucoup moins froid que ce qu'on lui avait dit... Et qu'il était drolement mignon... De son côté, Kai pensait que Saya était beaucoup plus vive que ce qu'il en avait pensé... Et qu'elle était drolement mignonne... Arriver devant les autres, Saya leurs expliqua la situation, ils en resterent bouche bées. (C'est pas tout les jours qu'on entends ça...) mais demandèrent une demo pour y croire vraiment. Avec un grognement résigné, Kai et Saya se transformèrent en loup et chat. Ils leurs expliquèrent ensuite leur projet, les autres acceptèrent, Saya et Kai projetèrent d'ammener des gens au lieu d'y aller, quand Kenny leur demanda pourquoi ce choix, Saya répondit que c'était pour mieux teroriser les pauvre gens qui allait leurs tomber dans les mains...^ ^  
  
Le lendemain, Saya et Kai se rendirent près de la cascade qui avait apparament une force magique cachée. Saya se concentra et 5 garçons tombèrent dans la cascade. Le premier eu l'air un peu penaut mais sa faigure s'éclaira bientot d'un grand sourire en voyant Kai et Saya, il se décida en fin à parler quand ses compagnons furent tous en état d'écouter:  
  
_Bonjour je m'appelle Duo maxwel.  
  
tadaaaaaa! Fini le chap! J'ai fait un éfort pour le faire moins court!  
  
reponse aux reviews:  
  
leenaren: Eh oui, comme tu peux le voir, l'idée tiens toujours, dit moi par mail si tu aime ce chap stp.  
  
Dahu: Tu veux les même cheveux que Saya? Ca risque de pas passer à ton école!^ ^  
  
si quelqu'un pourrait me dire par review ou mail ce qu'il ou elle pense de Saya, son caractère, son phisique, ça me ferais plaisir! 


	7. chap 11 ou 7

chap 11  
  
auteur:lyoo e-mail:idilique@hotmail.com disclamer: J'ai que ma petite Saya à moi! Snif!  
  
Je sais pas si je vais envoyé d'autre perso d'autre série dans ce chap ou pas.  
  
Saya sourit, son sort avait marché à merveille! Six personnes se trouvait à present dans la ... SIX?????????? Saya ouvrit des yeux gros comme des boules de billards, il y avait bien les 5 jeunes hommes qu'elle avait choisis dans une autre dimension mais un autre garçon se tenait dans la cascade. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de repondre au garçon chatain qu'ellle se dirigeait vers le garçon qui lui était inconnu, il avait les cheveux blancs et les yeux bruns, il avait aussi l'air completement paumé... '-_- Saya se pencha et lui demanda doucement son nom, il la regarda et murmura un "Bakura à peine audible. Saya demanda à Kai de s'occuper de Bakura pendant qu'elle allait voir s'il y avait des autre degats, elle découvrit qu'elle en avait oublié un mais qu'elle en avait prit un qui, apparament s'appelait yami (yugi mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça...) Elle entreprit de les faire rentrer à l'hotel. Seul Bakura ne voulut pas bouger, il disait devoir faire quelque chose. Saya soupira, mais acepta qu'il reste à l'écart. Alors qu'il repartait tous, Bakura resta sans bouger jusqu'à la nuit. Une fois le soleil couché, il repartit vers l'hotel que la jeune fille , qui à ce qu'il savait s'appellait Saya, lui avait indiqué. En rentrant il pensait au garçon aux cheveux bleus qui lui avait expliqué le pourquoi de leur presence, c'est à dire, qu'ils n'en savaient rien. Bakura, une fois arrivé à l'hotel, attendit un peu avant d'entrer, il ne savait pas s'il était le bienvenu ou une tache. Il se decida finalement à entrer. Les deux personne les 6 personne qu'il avait vues à son arrivée mangeait à table avec yami et 5 autres personnes. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus s'approcha de lui. A ce moment là, un garçon aux cheveux noir et TRES longs l'interpela. Il l'appela Kai, Bakura en deduisi que c'était son nom. (Bravo! continue comme ça et tu reussira à passer la maternelle!) celui-ci lui demanda s'il n'avait pas faim. Bakura hocha negativement la tête, mais à ce moment là, son ventre grogna bruyament. Ses joues prirent une jolie couleur feu, Kai le remarqua, il lui sourit:  
  
_Tu ne serait pas, un petit peu timide?  
  
_(en rougissant encore plus) Hein? mais non...  
  
_Ben voyons, viens manger.  
  
Bakura ne put rien faire d'autre que de le suivre, Kai avait de la force et lui n'était pas en état de protester.(Ben voyons!)  
  
Kai regarda Bakura s'asseoir, il était mignon, il fallait bien l'avouer. Tyson mangeait bruyament-assez dégoutant- mais il ne disais rien, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'en avait pas envie. Ils sursauta quand un pieds vint se coller contre le sien pour commencer une serie de carresses. Kai se tendit, il ne voulait pas le montrer, mais ces carresses lui plaisait, il se detendit et continua de manger.  
  
Bakura ressentait un plaisir tout nouveaux en carressant le pieds de Kai, il avait mit un certains temps avant de se decider et il ne l'avait pas regreté. Son pieds se faissait plus insistant, ne se contentant plus de simplement d'un pieds mais remontant le long de la jambe jusqu'au...  
  
Kai faillit sauter au plafond, le pied se faissait plus insistant, cette fois çi, il se leva et annonca aux autres qu'il allait dormir. Bakura se leva quelque après et se dirigeavers la chambre aparament de Kai. Kai lisait un livre, il leva les yeux sur Bakura et reprima un sourire. Mal reprimé. bakura sut le dechifrer. Il eu un rire doux puis se placa à califourchon sur Kai, il s'approcha de lui pour que leurs lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques minimètre:  
  
_Timide, hein?  
  
tadaaaaaaaaa! fin du chap! 


	8. chap 8 ou 12

chap 11  
  
auteur:Miola e-mail:moisamy@hotmail.com disclamer: J'ai tjs que Saya à moi! (pour changer! '-_-)  
  
Bakura posa enfin ses lèvres quand...  
  
_Mais qu'est-ce-que vous fai...  
  
Ray s'imobilisa, il venait de se rendre compte de la position de deux jeunes hommes. Il ne dit rien et s'en alla de la pièce. Baakura regarda tristement la porte, Kai avait un petit ami, et il venait de lui faire croire que Kai le trompait alors que... Il essaya de ne pas regarder Kai dans les yeux:  
  
_Je..je suis désolé... Je ne savait pas... vrai...  
  
_Chut! Tu n'y est pour rien! tu ne pouvait pas savoir!  
  
_O...oui mais...  
  
_Pourquoi est ce que tu te met dans un état pareil? Ce n'est pas grave... Pour toi...  
  
Bakura se sentit encore plus blessé qu'avant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce-qu'il laissait échaper autant de larmes pour un simple malentendu. Larmes qu'il n'avait plus retenu une fois sortit. Il courut vers la cascade... ((BONG))  
  
_Aie!  
  
_Je n'aurais pas su dire mieux!  
  
Le garçon chatain qu'il avait vu le moment où il était arrivé se presenta:  
  
_J'm'appelle Duo Maxwelle, slt  
  
pov Bakura _Sa... Salut...  
  
_Ca va, tu pleure!  
  
_Je...Je ne pleure pas!  
  
_Très convainquant!  
  
_Je...Je  
  
Duo n'a pas l'air de comprendre que je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je ne reponds pas et continue de pleurer. Il reste là et me regarde, ne fois que j'ai fini, je suis étonné de voir qu'il est toujours là. Je me demande ce qu'il fait là. D'ailleurs, Je ne me le demande pas, je demande tout cours.  
  
_Qu'est-qe-que tu fais là?  
  
_Je te regarde.  
  
_Oui mais, qu'est-ce-que tu venais faire.  
  
_...  
  
_Tu ne dois pas être très occuppé pour faire ça!  
  
_Je... J'ai un problème.  
  
_Ah  
  
_En fait c'est...  
  
_Si tu ne veux pas en parler, c pas grave!  
  
_Bah, j'ai un ami, en fait il ne sait pas que je le considere comme un ami mais...  
  
_Tu l'aime mais tu ne sais pas comment le lui dire.  
  
_En fait je... Comment tu sais ça toi?  
  
_Question d'habitude...  
  
_Je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider.  
  
_Tu veux que je t'aide.  
  
_Bah oui j'aimerais bien!  
  
_ok!  
  
j'ajoute tout bah: "je sens que je vais bien m'amuser." je parle avec Duo toute la nuit et quant on rentre, ce n'est pas la grande forme. Je repère vite Heero, c'est un garçon grand et brun au cheveux courts. Malgré les protestations de Duo, je vais lui parler, je ne le fait pas en public mais quant il va dormir (on nous a donné des chambres!) je le rejoint et lui parle:  
  
_Tu aime Duo?  
  
Il manque de me faire un arrèt cardiaque sur le coup, apparement on ne lui dit pas des choses comme ça, il a l'aire furieux quand il me reponds:  
  
_Comment est-ce-que tu peux d...  
  
_Tu n'as pas repondu à ma question, est-ce-que tu aime Duo?  
  
_Je... Pourquoi est-ce-que tu veux savoir ça?  
  
_Pour être fixé, ça se voit trop qu'il ya quelque chose entre vous deux!  
  
_Et si je refuse de te le dire?  
  
_Alors je vais raconter à Duo que tu lui lance de drôle de regards.  
  
_Erps!  
  
Dans le mille!  
  
_Bon alors, tu me le dit ou j'y vais tout de suite?  
  
_Bon ça va, oui c'est bon, j'aime Duo, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille.  
  
Je quitte la chambre, satisfait et monte dans la mienne.  
  
point de vue général  
  
Duo attendait inquiet dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas aimé l'air de Bakura quand il avait été dans la chambre de Heero. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'aider. Oh et puis zut! Il alla écouter. Il ne souvenait pas si la chambre de Heero était le 210 ou le 211. Il hésita un petit peu puis alla écouter à la porte du 211. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, il n'y avait surement personne. Dans la 210, on n'entendait des cris de plaisir qui ne laissait rien à douter sur ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Duo mit une main sur sa bouche, il était sûr que ce n'était pas ça, ça ne pouvait pas être ça! ils pouvaient pas faire ça il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi triste. Peut être que c'était de sa faute il n'aurait pas dût y croire. Il se dirigea en courant vers la forêt. Il ne voulait voir personne, il voulait laisser éclater son trop plein de chagrin sans renconter personne et surtout pas Bakura! Il se precipita vers un endroit où personne ne le verait et fondit en larmes. 


End file.
